


Knotted & Laced

by Rosella_Burgundy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinkoctober, Multi, No Slash, Rope Bondage, Smut, Switch!Draco, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Theo, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella_Burgundy/pseuds/Rosella_Burgundy
Summary: Trying to satisfy her needs, Hermione agrees to bring a third person in her D/s relationship with Theo Nott. They choose no other than Shibari artist Draco Malfoy.





	Knotted & Laced

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 17\. Bondage
> 
> This work contains the following: BDSM, anal play, bondage, M/F/M threesome, orgasm denial, the use of the word cunt to define female parts (I know some people are offended by it, but it’s the term that I chose for this zero-romance, filthy work of fanfiction).  
As much as possible, I tried to give a truthful rendition of what a Dom/sub relationship and lifestyle are. Even though it is my understanding that each pair/couple set their own rules, I don’t want to pretend that I know everything. I hope you’ll forgive me if there are any inaccuracies. I did my research, but I’m no master (pun intended).
> 
> Thanks to the Restricted Section Facebook Group for hosting this kinky October fest. My prompt was Bondage. Writing a triad was a challenge, but I had fun with it. I hope you enjoy this too. Your thoughts are welcome.
> 
> JK Rowling owns her characters and the entire HP franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Theodore Nott was a merciless Master.

If she ever fell out of line, the punishment was relentless and immediate. His blows were always precise and painfully delightful, the lash of floggers and whips or the smack of a paddle leaving her skin tingly but aching for more. Under his expert guidance, Hermione could let go of every stressful obligation of her life. She was able to release the need for control that permeated her quotidian course.

With Theo as her Master, Hermione divested the clothing of all powerful Minister of Magic and assumed the role of a submissive partner. It was empowering for her body to be dominated, guided, and used in ways she had never imagined.

Even though Theo was merciless during their scenes, he was also soft and delicate in the aftercare.

While she comfortably lay in the bathtub, he sat on the edge, his wrist disappearing into the milky liquid around her. He barely skimmed over her thighs with lazy circular strokes as he stirred the water to mix oils and fragrances. Biting her lip, Hermione observed the taut muscled lines of his exposed forearm. There was something about his sleeves rolled-up that made her core quiver.

She wished he would stand this close to her writhing body during their sessions too, but he much preferred the use of whips, paddles, and floggers to deliver pleasure and pain that kept him at an impersonal distance. He almost never touched her, and he had never fucked her. She had to beg him for months for a chance to have him in her mouth.

Theo was all about her body and her own pleasure, often forgetting his own.

His jade eyes searched her face. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione breathed out slowly. "Sir, I-"

"Theo. We are not playing anymore. I'm not your Master, I'm your friend." He brought a palm to her cheek.

"Would you indulge in a bath with me?" She leaned into his touch, eyelashes batting up to him.

The sigh from his lips was grave. "That's not what I do, love."

She shrunk away, resting her back against the tub. Searching her soul for the inner politician, she tried to state her case. "In the next session, I'd like you to have me, wholly. What's so wrong in feeling my skin against yours?"

The matter was that Theo was well endowed, and she longed to feel him inside of her. Their relationship was nothing romantic; Hermione had enough of that in her younger days. What she wanted was to be fucked. She had no time to indulge in occasional sex, and the prospective didn't appeal to her at all.

The shadow of a grin formed a crescent moon on his cheek. "You know well that it's not how I work with my clients, Hermione."

Regrettably, she comprehended his motives. Theo was a respected and trusted Dom in the wizarding BDSM scene. Regardless, Hermione's satisfaction was an arduous goal to achieve. She wanted more and was set to get it.

As Theo offered her a cleaning flannel soaked with healing potions to soothe the whipping marks he had imprinted on her skin, she let her eyes wander the luxurious marble bathroom.

There was a new painting above the gold framed mirror. He often changed the decorations in his mansion, showcasing the art that he loved to collect. In this particular piece, a female model was bound with thick cords and horizontally suspended in midair, her flesh wrapped in articulated rope designs. Her bindings grew from her as if she were tree roots, and they knotted above her to form a weeping willow. It was a gorgeous rendition of life and death, pleasure and pain.

Theo had experimented with shackles and belts during their meets, but they had never explored the full potential of bondage. She found herself intrigued by the idea of being so helpless and subdued.

"Do you like that canvas?" Theo’s low baritone distracted her from her open-eyed fantasy.

Drawn in by his captivating eyes, she sat up. "Yes... I would love if you tied me up with rope without using magic, stroking my skin."

He shook his head and stood. "You never give up, Minister Granger," he said with a low chuckle. "I'm not a rigger, but I can arrange for your wishes to be granted."

Hermione’s hands gripped the edge of the tub. Her spine tensed as her torso shoot upright, her heart racing and the water around her splashing and sloshing. "What do you mean? I don't want another Master." Fear coursed through her veins, and she worried that she had complained for the last time about the lack of physical contact between them.

Theo graced her with a reassuring smile. "I won't give up my Doll. Although, I could bring another person into our next scene if you were interested in shibari." He pointed at the bound girl. "The artist is a rigger; a rope Master. He also happens to be a client of mine as he sometimes likes to relinquish the intoxicating control he gets from his line of work. Does this sound familiar?" The implying wink left her laughing lightly.

When her eyes met the bound body in the canvas again, she wondered, "Is he a switch?"

Theo nodded. "Correct. If you accepted my proposal,” he faltered, drawing in a rough inhale, “I could bring him in next week. I'll have him bound by a confidentiality agreement, of course, on top of the usual contract we sign before our sessions."

Not missing the hesitation in his demeanour, she asked, "Why wouldn't I accept?" When she was met with silence rather than an answer she looked at him. His lips were pursed, and he looked like he was holding back from snickering. "So?" she snapped, crossing her arms when a nagging feeling tickled her skin.

"Well, he's a close friend of mine, and you two have never been on pacific terms."

She felt her eyes grow wide as she realized whom Theo was referring to. "Please tell me you are not implying that the rope Master is Malfoy."

A sheepish grin was all she needed as a confirmation.

Slowly, she sank back into the water while her mind spun in thought. Draco Malfoy had changed, and there was no denying it. He was a respectable businessman and the most generous donor for many of the Ministry’s less vital branches. He was also Rita Skeeter's favourite face to slap in the _Prophet._ His blond locks often flashed in the moving photographs of the daily paper. By his side, there was always an enamoured broad, never the same and never less than pureblooded. So Hermione wasn't sure of the depth of his apparent redemption. "Why would he accept? He hates me. He always has."

With a scoff, Theo picked up a towel from the freshly laundered pile and charmed it warm. "No, he doesn't. He might have been influenced by his parents’ teachings in his youth, but he discovered quickly that they were wrong. Moreover, he's a professional. He would give you a more _ hands-on _ experience, under my guidance and supervision, and I can vouch for him."

Hermione stood, looking straight into his eyes - eyes that wandered to her bouncing breasts as soon as they peeked out of the water.

Letting go of old grudges had never been her strength, but the idea of playing with Draco Malfoy had an uncanny charm that tickled her fancy. Her body caved before her mind as her core tightened at the thought of being at the mercy of two handsome men. She smirked at the potentiality of seizing her own pleasure out of her childhood bully and the most attractive bachelor of the Wizarding World, and seeing him powerless under Theo's ruthless command.

A naughty idea sparked in her mind. What if bringing another man in their game could give Theo the push he needed to finally fuck her? “Wouldn’t you be jealous?” she teased - she hoped - lifting her long legs out of the bathtub to give him a show.

Theo's darkened gaze followed her movements until she was wrapped in the soft towel. “There’s only one way to solve this mystery...”

She found herself in perfect agreement. With finality, she demanded. "He'll need to take an Unbreakable Vow."

Theo's snicker warmed her cheeks when it lightened his face. "I'm sure he won't complain if it means getting into your knickers. Although, you should know better, Granger. It's an illegal spell."

Shrugging, she said, "As Minister of Magic, I have a certain amount of freedom regarding the use of spells."

They both knew it was a lie, and a burst of shared laughter filled the luxurious bathroom.

* * *

Stripped down to her black lace knickers, Hermione knelt on the cold obsidian marble that tiled one of Theo’s playrooms. No furniture, no fixtures - the only light came from dancing, crimson flames that hovered just below the black ceiling. Hermione adored this particular setting. Dark and bare, it looked sinful.

She sat on her heels, knees joined, and rested her hands on top of her thighs.

With trepidation, she mentally recited the rules and boundaries that Theo had inscribed on parchment when the three of them had met to sign the contract.

Although the nature of her soft and hard limits and safewords hadn't changed with the addition of a partner, to enforce the secrecy surrounding her presence in Nott's mansion was of the utmost importance.

The Unbreakable Vow still burned her forearm where it laced across her skin to place her trust in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

The list of indulgences she agreed on had her lost in a lustful shiver that hardened her nipples.

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, agree to: _

  * _Letting Mr Malfoy perform the binding of my body in his role of rope artist._
  * _Suspension by means of rope or magic._
  * _Use of…_

The door hinges screeched, letting in the distinct scent of two different colognes.

Silence followed, interrupted only by heavy breathing.

Hermione could feel their eyes wandering her exposed skin, and she had to clench her thighs for the jolt of excitement was too much.

“Mr Malfoy.” Theo’s voice reverberated inside of her.

“Yes, Master.” Draco’s timbre was husky and strained.

“Tie her up. Don’t you dare touch her cunt. I’ll be observing you.”

“Yes, Master.”

The lack of sound for ten long heartbeats rendered her restless. Finally, a deep breath and the clacking of slow steps echoed in the darkened room. All she saw was the cold stone in front of her knees until a pair of dragonhide, shiny shoes occupied her vision.

The light touch of a finger under her chin guided her face upward. Hermione followed the lines of the perfectly tailored trousers that adhered to his lithe legs.

Draco Malfoy wore charcoal for their scene. His torso was barely covered by an unbuttoned jacket; no shirt or vest to cover the carvings of his abs and chest. His shoulders filled the garment nicely, and she smiled when her gaze finally reached his face.

Draco Malfoy’s chiselled features were twisted in a crooked grin that made her tuck her lip between her teeth. His eyes matched his clothes, their hue darkening when she pushed her chest out.

“Master, may I direct her with my voice?” The flame lights danced in his eyes.

_ Yes, please._ She could listen to his low baritone all day long.

“Proceed. You know my only rule.”

“Yes, Master.” Draco walked away, his finger grazing her cheek. He extracted his wand out of his back pocket. Hermione enjoyed his admirably shaped buttocks as he worked some spells to summon a wooden table and three spools of ropes.

“Stand up, Miss Granger,” he ordered without turning, and her body complied without a fuss.

From where she was standing, she could see the spools better. Around two, there were thin ropes coiled tightly. The third rope was thicker and looked tougher.

“I chose linen ropes for you, Miss Granger. The natural fibres easily lock to each other so the bondage can be held together by the friction or simple knots. These thinner threads are sized two millimetres, perfect for the rope dress I have in mind for you.” Glancing behind his shoulder, he smirked while a movement of his wand charmed the thinner ropes. They changed colour, turning into crimson and emerald. “I also thought we could have a little fun with our former House affiliations.” A low chuckle behind her told her that Theo agreed with Draco’s plan.

After Draco placed his wand on the table, he rolled his shoulders and removed his jacket. _ Sweet Founders. _ He was all long lines and defined muscles. With his long fingers, he brushed the loose ends of the colourful ropes and turned. While he sauntered towards her, his eyes drinking all of her in, the ropes floated and slithered in the air behind him.

"If at any time the bindings should get too tight, or your limbs go numb, use your safewords," Draco instructed.

Her breath shortened as he drew nearer, anticipation stealing the air out of her lungs. She didn’t know what he read in her eyes, but he taunted her as he circled her and moved her wild curls behind her shoulders. She trembled as her locks tickled her back.

“Scared, Granger?” He broke character. And for a second, she thought she was at Hogwarts being mocked by the spoiled brat that he had been and everything she had known him to be.

“No.” She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Very well. Let’s begin.”

Combing through her hair with his fingers, he fought with her riotous curls. He didn’t seem to mind the tedious task of sorting through her curls to divide them into even sections. She smiled as he braided her locks, and she relished in the pulling sensation to her scalp while he worked downward. When he was done, he let the braid sway across her back. She couldn’t see what he used to tie it; she hoped it was a combination of the hued ropes. As he walked around her, he let his fingers slide on her back, arms, and breasts. Her breath hitched when he skimmed over her nipples.

“You are a vision. Your body shape is perfect for the kind of design I’m going to create on you.” He knelt beside her while he spoke and slid her knickers down her legs. Licking his lips, he inspected her shaved skin. Only a thin line of brown hair adorned her sex. His eyes flicked up to her once, and he smirked. Wasting no more time, he pulled at the green rope after he firmly secured it between his long forefinger and thumb.

With skills she had never imagined he owned, he created a garter on her left upper thigh. The emerald hue clashed with her creamy complexion, and she bit her tongue, avoiding the snarky comment about it. The double green rope sprouting from the knot on her thigh, rose to her shoulder, magically sliding up and falling behind her.

When he moved to her right, grasping the crimson rope, he knotted a second garter. While he worked, his gaze was firmly rooted on the apex of her thighs.

Draco rose, pulling the red double thread to her shoulder. He didn’t miss the chance to touch her, his fingertips leaving hot trails in their wake.

A movement to her right distracted her from Draco’s work. Theo had summoned a leather recliner. With a full glass of red wine, which Hermione guessed was Shiraz, he slumped into his comfy seat. She kept his gaze on him until he met her eyes. His irises were dark and dangerous, and Hermione wished she could ask him to share his thoughts.

Draco’s voice brought her attention back to his hands working on her skin. “I’m tying the ropes in a double coin knot between your shoulder blades, then I’m going to pull the knots down and finish the suspenders by joining them with the garters under your delicious arse.” 

She could feel the grin on his lips while he bent down behind her and performed his art.

“Now, Miss Granger, I’m going to create a fishnet pattern around your beautiful legs with more double coin knots and diamond shapes.”

Observing Draco’s intricate movements gave her a rush of elation like she had never experienced before. The interlacing and knitting of the ropes was a lengthy and tedious job, but his fingers moved with such mastery and confidence that she was grateful for the lack of magical aids - except for the floating emerald and crimson ropes around them.

He created his art in silence now that he needed to concentrate. Draco’s gaze searched her face every time his skin stroked hers, and his eyes were hooded and lustful. While he worked on her upper thigh, his hands trembled and faltered. She wondered if he was trying to stop them from drifting upwards where she knew she was wet and glistening.

She craved his touch there as much as he did. To keep her knees from buckling inwardly, she focused on the knotting and tying. The rope had become an extension of his hands, and he used it to communicate with her. Light pushes and pulls told her where to move her leg, and she let her body be guided by him while the cords laced across her skin. The light pressure of the knots dug into her every time Draco tightened the bindings, not enough to hurt but just so that the pain would make her deliciously aware of the ticklish sensation when he moved the fastenings around.

Almost forgetting about her Master, she drew in a sharp breath when he spoke. “Magnificent work, Mr Malfoy.” 

Theo’s gaze followed the double coin knots that ran on the outside of her legs. An echoed pattern followed the inner side of her legs as well. Between and around the double coin knots rows, the ropes were waved in diamond patterns that created a beautiful fishnet on her pale skin. An emerald stocking wrapped down from the red garter, and a crimson one fell from the green garter in a mirror play of their former House colours.

When Theo averted his eyes from her body, he met her gaze. His lips curled around his chalice as he took a sip, and there was something strange in his irises. A spark of something new glinted in the dark, and Hermione hoped it was jealousy.

After Draco announced that he wished to create a laced corset out of rope, Theo excused himself and walked out of the room. Hermione’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she worried about having let her Master down. Perhaps, he grew bored of the lengthy process that she was deeply enjoying.

As the door clicked shut, Draco blew some air out of his lips. From where he was standing behind her, it tickled her neck.

When he flung the ropes around her chest, his hands lingered on her heavy breasts before he interlaced it under them. Pulling the strings and her body towards his chest, he leaned in and rested his mouth on the soft skin behind her ear. “You are truly gorgeous, Granger,” he whispered on her neck. A hum was her only answer as she relished in the way his voice made her flutter.

Knotting the linen in beautiful little bunches that followed the shape of her ribcage, he worked downward, using the suspenders as the support structure that locked the corset in place. He finished the hem when it came to rest on her hip bones.

Holding the loose ends firmly in one hand, he moved around her so he could face her. Draco’s eyes devoured her chest, and a devilish dimple appeared on one of his cheeks. His gaze flicked up to hers as he closed a hand around one breast. Biting his lip, he took her nipple between his fingers and squeezed. The pain elicited a moan out of her and a groan out of him.

“Don’t move. You don’t want to unravel my masterpiece.” As a warning, he rolled his fingers again.

“You are so cocky now that Master is gone.” She squirmed nonetheless.

He shrugged, an unapologetic smirk lifting a corner of his mouth. “I can’t resist you, Granger.”

“You are the same old coward, Malfoy. You wouldn’t dare speak like this with Master present.”

“I prefer to be addressed as the same old _ cunning _Malfoy.” The pinch he delivered next caused her to wince.

With a sneer of his angular face, he knelt down and pulled the loose ends of the green and red ropes from behind her. The linen nestled between her buttocks. Her breath shortened as her labia spread apart when he dragged the chords up toward her stomach and knotted the ends around the hem of the corset.

Wetting his lips, he lightly tapped her clit with his thumb once. That sore spot had waited so long to be stimulated that she keened under his touch.

With a wandless spell, he severed the cords that immediately drifted back to rest on the table. “All done. My ropes only enhanced your natural beauty,” he whispered as he slowly stood, his fingertips lightly grazing along her cunt again, just skimming her clit. She rolled her hips into his touch, her desire driving her.

All of a sudden, the door flung open and Draco shoved his hands in his pockets faster than a cat caught in the cellar. The dancing flames flickered above them as Theo entered and stopped short when he saw Hermione. His menacing eyes followed the intricate design laced around her hourglass shape.

Her heart sore when a tight smile appeared on his face. Theo seemed pleased with the results, but he also looked furious, vindictive, and she didn’t know what she had done wrong. A thrill ran down her spine, and she looked forward to unravelling that mystery.

“My Doll. Give us a spin,” he ordered, his deep timbre like a dangerous lure.

Lifting her hands above her head, she swivelled on one heel.

Theo brought a hand to his mouth and lightly pinched his lower lip before addressing the rope artist. “Mr Malfoy, you must be dying to touch her.”

“Yes, Master. May I, please?”

Theo cocked his head to the side, his eyes finding him. Hermione didn't miss the flash of anger in his irises. “You may not, Mr Malfoy.”

Disappointment spread across Draco’s face while Hermione’s stomach flipped with fear. 

“Master, I haven’t d-”

“Shut it, Mr Malfoy. I gave you one rule, and you both defied me.”

Hermione frowned, ready to beg her Master for mercy since she couldn't think of a single mistake on her part. Her knees hit the cold floor beside Theo’s black dress shoes. “I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t understand.”

When she wouldn’t lift her gaze from the black tiles, he instructed, “Look at me.” The scowl he directed to her made her shiver. Not knowing what he was about to do was exhilarating. “Did you, or did you not stop him from touching you?”

She should have known he had made sure to keep spying on them when he left. “I did not, Sir,” she admitted.

“Very well, Doll. I appreciate your sincerity. Apparently, you grew too comfortable in our routine. My habit of forgetting my own pleasure to focus on yours, perhaps, made you think that I’d be clement if you tried to challenge my authority.”

Drawing a crescent moon in the air with the tip of his wand, he summoned a leather collar and a leash. “As part of your punishment, you will wear this.”

Hermione complied and wrapped the collar around her own neck. The fastening clicked shut, sealing her fate.

With another flick of his wand, a metal object appeared on the palm of his open hand. Dangling his tool in front of her, Theo interrogated her, “Do you know what this is, Doll?”

After observing the teardrop shaped tool that was hanging from Theo’s forefinger by its handle, Hermione nodded. “Yes, Sir. It’s an anal plug, Sir.”

Theo sneered. “On your elbows and knees, stick your arse in the air so Draco can see.”

With short antsy breaths, she lowered herself in position, her backside in Draco’s direction.

“Fuck,” Draco hissed behind her.

“This plug is one of my favourite inventions. It’s self-lubricating, and it grows larger, slowly stretching your fine arse until it’s ready to accommodate a cock.”

Theo moved the thong ropes aside, and she whimpered in anticipation. When something cold grazed her arsehole, she jumped. Her breath hitched as Theo rubbed the plug in circles, the lube leaving cold trails. While he started inserting the sex toy, she relaxed her muscles and moaned. He stopped when the larger part of the object was almost all in.

Instinctively, she pushed back to take it all, but Theo put a hand on the small of her back to still her. “Wait, get used to it first.”

“Oh, Master, please,” Draco voiced her hunger.

With one last push, the plug plopped in and her anus closed around the handle.

“Time to pay for your defiance, Mr Malfoy,” he hissed while he grabbed the leash that was dangling from Hermione’s neck. “What is it that you desire the most today?”

Draco hesitated, weighing the words on his lips before answering. “To fuck Miss Granger’s cunt while you watch, Master Nott.”

Theo’s laugh chilled the blood in her veins, and she suspected that it had the same effect on Malfoy. Spying from under her arm, she enjoyed the show. This scene revealed to be even more interesting and full of surprises that she had hoped.

“Oh, Mr Malfoy. You've always been a defiant, naughty sub. Did you honestly think you could fool me?”

“I’m sorry, Master.” With sunken eyes, Draco hung his head low.

"You could have fulfilled your fantasy. Instead, you'll get to see me play with her. I hope your cock understands that I’m obligated to have your arms restrained."

Without warning, Theo aimed his wand at Draco’s chest who flew backwards until he hit the wooden table with his buttocks. The thicker rope uncoiled and rapidly wrapped around Draco’s wrists and the table legs, tying his hands far from his body, and more importantly, from his tented trousers.

Draco sat on the wooden surface, his shoulders slumped down, his eyes sullen. When Theo began unbuckling his belt, Draco looked at Hermione with interest.

She pushed herself up and tilted her head back to look at Theo while his fingers worked on his zipper. The plug shifted inside of her, and she clenched her thighs, trying to find a little release for her arousal. It was all useless because a new wave of wanton rushed over her when Theo slid his jacket off his shoulder, uncuffed his shirt, and rolled the sleeves up.

“Now, be a good girl and open your mouth.” He let his trousers and briefs fall to the floor, and Hermione sighed when his cock sprung free in front of her eyes. It was as magnificent as she remembered, and she had no qualms about slacking her jaw to take every centimetre he had offered.

Knowing that Draco was observing them, was invigorating. She dared a glance to him once, but Theo made clear where her attention should be rooted by pulling at the leash and driving himself deep down her throat. She had to settle on only listening to Draco’s frustrated groans while Theo pounded into her.

By the time Theo was done fucking her mouth, her lips hurt, her eyes were in tears from gagging around his cock, and her cunt was aching. The anal plug had grown just enough to reach that particular internal spot that drove her bonkers if stimulated.

Smiling up at him, she licked the saliva and his come from her lips.

She could never read him during their scenes, but she hoped that sucking him off had been as satisfying for him as it had been for her. Finally, Theo had put the clauses in their contract that allowed him to use her body as he pleased to reach his own climax to good use.

“Good girl,” he praised her, validating her work. Leading her by the leash, Theo forced her to stand. A movement of his wand vanished it along with the collar. “Doll, sit in my recliner.” He wasn’t even done talking when her buttocks hit the cold leather for she was eager for what was coming next.

“Lean back and open your legs. Let us see that pretty cunt.” Theo looked at Draco while he magically moved his chair in front of him, and Hermione followed his gaze.

Draco was flushed and sweaty, his teeth tormenting his lower lip. Theo chuckled.

She executed Theo's order while looking Draco right in the eyes. As her legs slid on the leather, the strings that served as an artistic thong pulled her labia apart. Her clit throbbed with need. The two men's gazes on her exposed flesh gave her the jitters.

"Eyes on me," Theo's voice thundered, and she averted her gaze from Draco's bounded frame. "Good girl.”

Theo sat on the arm of the chair. "Do you like this view, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco nodded, unable to say a word. The rope Master had been positively neutralised by his own instruments and the sight of Hermione’s cunt. There was a glorious satisfaction in seeing him like that.

“Too bad you need to be a good boy for a little while longer." Without hesitation, Theo put two fingers on her clit and started rubbing small circles.

She hadn’t realized how aroused she had been until her core began coiling tightly after only a brief stimulation. Her muscles contracted around the anal plug that grew a little larger as Theo flicked her clit. She soon began panting, her chest rising with every breath. Her orgasm predicted to be delicious. She was almost there when Theo shook his head.

“Tsk, tsk.” The stilling of Theo’s fingers was like a slap to her face. Draco growled from his perch.

Apparently, her Master was not done punishing her.

With a series of spells, Theo summoned the spool of thicker rope and freed Draco who released a sigh of relief.

"Finish the work you've started, Mr Malfoy."

They shared a complicit smile, like they were playing something they had rehearsed before.

Her eyes found her Master, and she tried to beg him not to torture her further, making her wait longer for her release. He gave her an admonishing look, denying her.

With hurried strides, Draco approached them.

"Stand up, Doll," Theo commanded.

Once she had obeyed, he turned to Draco. "Restrain her like we previously discussed." The leather recliner vanished with a whoosh. Hermione’s stomach fluttered as the idea of the two men discussing how to pleasure her formed in her mind.

"Hands behind your back," Draco whispered, his voice shaky. In a matter of seconds, her wrists were bound behind her.

"_Suspensio,_" Draco whispered a spell she had never heard before.

As gravity failed her, Hermione let the spell catch her weight until she was in a reclined position. The sensation of floating in the air was more thrilling than she remembered it. The last time she felt something so overpowering was when she fell off the back of a dragon. Coming to think of it, she was in the hands of a dragon today as well.

Their eyes met, and she relished in the silver irises that quickly left her own to devour her body.

"Bend a knee up."

She did as he said, and the rope artist wrapped the thick linen cord around her calf, binding it tightly to her thigh, and bringing the chord to her back were he knotted it around her upper arm. Her knee was now next to her breast, and she could see the handle of the plug sticking out of her arse.

Looking up at her Master, she found that his gaze was there as well.

"Other knee," Draco purred. His voice did all sorts of things to her stomach as he explained the ties he was lacing to restrain her leg, mirroring every knot he had just performed on the opposite side.

When he was done, he moved aside and observed her. Like the flames above her, she was hovering in the sinful black room, deliciously knotted and laced before these two gorgeous men.

"May I please touch her again, Master?" Draco dared placing his palm on the finely laced corset that covered her stomach.

Raising an eyebrow and positioning himself between her legs, Theo shook his head. “No, but I can.”

Both Draco and Hermione released a shaky breath. Hers turned into a pleasured sigh when Theo's hand reached out to squeeze one of her breasts and slid down her stomach to replace Draco's. With slow and deliberate movements, he stroked her inner lips and flicked her clit. She cried when he pushed two fingers inside of her and massaged her inner spot. She was on the edge again. Her head fell to a side, and her eyes met Draco's.

Looking in the eyes of a man while another pleasured her was a heady experience. Even more so when Draco began palming his swollen cock over his trousers. The coil of pleasure inside of her was about to spring free when Theo halted his hands.

Her complaint came in the shape of a whimper, but she understood the mistake she made to prompt that retaliation. Playing the part of the perfect submissive, she prayed to him in a hush. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please, Sir, may I come?”

A hand clutched her ankle and swang her sideways. Her body, that was levitating horizontally, spun around. Tilting her chin upward, she found herself face to face with her sneering Master. He looked dashing ever upside down.

"First, I told you to keep your eyes on me. Second, I'm not sure I heard your fucking whining." Theo had never been so possessive, and sexy, and mouthy, and it made her arousal that much more intense. Brushing his fingers on her breasts, he pulled her body towards him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Finally having his domineering hands on her in all sorts of ways was glorious.

"What do you want, Doll?"

“Can I please come, Sir?” she pleaded, her chest heaving frantically.

Her thighs trembled when he reached down her corset with one hand and rubbed her clit quickly with all his fingers stretched out, his entire hand covering her.

“Come.” His order marked the exact instant her orgasm pulsed inside of her.

She rode his hand shamelessly, chasing her release and enjoying how the anal plug enhanced the sensation.

When she came down from her high, Draco and Theo were panting almost as much as she was. As Theo moved away, she followed him while he walked to stand next to Draco. Slowly, he took his tie and button-up shirt off.

Hermione had never seen him fully naked, and she mentally chastised herself for not insisting about it before. She was so enthralled by the lines of his waist that she barely heard Theo telling Draco to strip down. Her attention turned to Draco only when he took off his briefs. She felt a smirk curling her lips. He was stunning. Although a little smaller than Theo, his size would do just fine if Theo ever let him fuck her.

The sight of their arousal gave her a rush of power. Similar to the one she received from sitting in the Minister chair. Fortunately, her bindings brought her back into her role of submissive. She was vibrating, eager to see where Theo took this scene going forward.

"You've behaved well enough, Mr Malfoy." Theo leaned on the table.

A grin spread on Draco’s face. "Will you, please, watch me fuck her, Master Nott?"

Theo took his time to answer. He placed the rope spools neatly together and tucked the loose ends in. "I'll allow you to take her little arsehole."

Listening to their voices was enough to feel her clit throb with need.

Draco bit his lip and approached her like a cat does with its prey. Pulling her by the waist, he inclined and brought her down a little so that her shoulders touched his chest. The warmth of a body against hers sizzled on her cold skin. The rope corset pressed on her ribs when a hand drew her back. As she felt the lines of his abs with her bound hands, joint behind her back, his erection rubbed on her buttocks. With a hum, he breathed into her hair.

Heated fingertips grazed up her stockings, and she squirmed in his arms, her bound hands reaching down and trying to grasp his cock.

She turned her head to look at him, but Theo’s voice filled the darkened room. “Eyes on me!” Mercifully, he didn't retaliate this time.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Si-” She gasped as Draco pulled the plug out of her with a single firm tug. Snaking an arm across her breasts, Draco held her still while he muttered a lubrication spell and positioned his cock at her back access. When he entered her, her eyes lost focus of Theo for a moment, and she enjoyed the feeling of him stretching his way inside of her. 

His breath became laboured once he was in to the hilt. He began moving, going out slightly and driving back in. Soon his thrusts became longer, and she let herself go to shameless moans and mewls. The pain and pleasure of anal sex was something she had been missing, and being fucked by Draco Malfoy while Theodore Nott watched was far beyond any fantasies she ever had.

Theo’s eyes were dark as he pumped himself and watched the show.

“Will you join us, Master?” Draco asked between grunts.

“Please, Sir, I need your cock,” she begged.

Slowly, he straightened his back and walked to them. His hand left his cock and reached for her cunt. When he started touching her, she abandoned her head back and met Draco's shoulder. She kept her eyes on Theo as he put his other hand on her hips and stepped between her spread legs.

His eyes were deep pools of wanton and anger. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, but one more look to Draco’s cock slipping into her brought him to a quick resolution. When he pushed into her, his eyes grew darker and wider. He stilled for a moment, his hand not stopping its ministrations to her clit. "Your cunt is so tight with his cock in your arse."

_ Finally _. Finally, she had him inside of her. The feeling was above and beyond anything she’d ever hoped for. The Levitation Charm failed as Draco likely lost his focus. Their strong arms caught her body with ease, and gravity made everything deeply better.

They both mumbled something as they coordinated their thrusts, but she lost the ability to see or hear anything. All she could sense was the delicious, impossible stretch of two big cocks pounding into her.

She didn't know who came first, all she was aware of was the intense, mind-blowing orgasm that they provided for her.

* * *

Hermione fastened the clasp that held her cloak tied as she walked into Theo's study.

The two freshly bathed men - because she also got to lure both of them into the tub with her - were drinking the finest firewhisky, and she stopped short to hear their conversation. Since they were both facing the liquor cellarette, she could spy on them undisturbed, and ogle at their arses in the meantime.

"You were never going to let me near her cunt, were you?" Draco’s voice was snarky but playful.

"Perhaps," Theo stated with a chuckle.

“Fucker.”

“We grew up together. You should have expected that.” He shrugged his broad shoulders.

“Fair enough.” Draco took a long sip from his tumbler. “I wish I could paint her. Granger is gloriously enthralling.”

“Having a risque picture of the Minister of Magic in your collection would certainly raise the value of your art. Too bad she’ll have your bollocks before allowing such a thing.” Theo sneered into his drink. “Moreover, I’d kill you. She’s my Doll, not one of your cheap models.”

The satisfaction of having her Master being jealous of her filled her heart - not with love, but with pride because this game they were playing was all about power, and she was proud to have placed all of her control in his grasp.

Nonchalantly walking into the room, she clacked her heels to make her presence known. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure.” She walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

“Join us for a drink,” Draco suggested.

She shook her head stepping into the hearth. With finality, and all business and politics, she bid them farewell. “No, thanks. I have an important conference in the morning. Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your opinion is welcome 😊


End file.
